Birthday Wishes
by Meisakine
Summary: It's Kai's birthday and he won't be coming home from Europe. He's too busy, and that ain't working for Misaki. Especially since there's a hundred girls crushing on her boyfriend, and that it's their 5th Monthsary. What's a girl going to do to be happy on her monthsary?


**Hi this is meisakine again! Well, I know this is late and all since Toshiki Kai's birthday was on August 28 but still. I was at school that time so I couldn't update and all. So since I wanted to make a 'happy birthday' fanfic for Kai, I did. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI-KU**

 *****NOTE!: This is after FFY. (Yes yes, I haven't finished it but hey, how do you expect me to make this story?!)**

 _ **REVIEW!**_

 _ **MISAKI'S POV**_

It's Shiki's birthday!. Yup, Toshiki and I are a couple, and we're just gonna have our 5th monthsary. I smiled at us being an official couple for 5 freaking damn months. Like, what the hell. Who would've known I'd fall for him?

Sure, staying in a relationship sounds easy but really it isn't.

It's hard to be in a reltaionship with a seriously hot and handsome guy like Shiki, you know. Especially since he has like a million fangirls.

 **(A/N: I'm sorry Misaki-chan, he's irresistable!)**

Plus the fact that we fight. I admit it, we fight like, a lot. But hey, it's one of the aspects in a relationship. And true, I worry that he might break up with me but the reason why we are still together for 5 months (And counting..) is because we both know when to give up and apologize. And believe me, Shiki is seriously adorable when he does.

And now I am currently eatting some miso soup because we just got into a fight.  
Well, let me explain what happened...

 **~~FLASHBACK~~**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU SAW HIM WALKING WITH A GIRL!?" I literally yelled at my laptop. We were all in Card Capital just chilling since the shop just finished a tournament..

Everybody spun from their seats and immediately a shiver went through their spines.  
Probably because I was growling and there was somewhat a dark aura around me.

I was currently video chatting with Galliard to see how Shiki's doing since he hasn't contacted me because of some school work.

"C-calm d-d-down! I-I just saw t-them! Maybe their groupmates?..." Said Galliard from the screen as he slowly backed away from his laptop.

"GET HIM ON THE WEBCAM NOW!" I demanded.

"U-uhm...b-but-" he starterd, earning him a death glare.

"K-kai..." he weakly called.

In 5 minutes, I saw my boyfriend walking near Galliard drinking some coffee.

"Again?" I heard him look at Galliard as he nodded. Galliard bid goodbye since he, too, had some work to do.

"I heard that you were walking with _a girl._ " I said, putting emphasis.

Yes, I'm overreacting but this is TOSHIKI KAI we're talking about. He's like a gazillion times hot. Girls are desperate. How can I NOT overreact?

"Misa, she was asking for when we should meet up-"

"MEET UP?!" I asked in a calm and venomous tone.

"FOR! A group project. Chill, we have 10 other groupmates. And basically they're guys." He said filling me in.

"Basically?" I repeated.

"This isn't an all boys school, Misa. It's bound to happen." He said as he stirred his coffee with his spoon.

"But still!" I pressed..

"You're my girlfriend. As far as I know, they're the ones who should be jealous. Not you." He said.

"And you're hot. How can I not be jealous. And stop wearing V-necks! It makes you look good." I said.

"V necks, undershirts or just pants? Your choice, Misa." He said.

"V necks.." I said pouting.

"Stop pouting. When I get there, you'll be in charge of my clothes, happy?" He said as he played with the necklace he was wearing. The necklace we got on our 1st Monthsary. It had an 'M' styled in a cursive manner, while I had a matching one with a 'T' on it.

"Okay..." I said.

"But is she pretty?" I asked after a moment of silence.

He groaned.

"If pretty is _your_ definition of wrinkled skin for a 17 year old. SHE IS VERRRRRYYYYY PRETTY." He said sarcastically.

"Good." I said mentally thanking who ever she is, for her wrinkled skin.

"Oh...uhm..and another thing..."

"What is it?" I asked. I calmed down now so everybody went back to whatever they were doing.

"Well...don't...scream.." he said.

"I won't if it ain't bad..." I said.

"Will it be bad, if I say that...I may not be able to come home on my birthday?.." He asked as he bit his lower lip -which made him like a 100 times hotter- but it isn't the time to say whether he was hot or not.

"WHAT?!"

"it's just my birthday. I have more birthdays to come, Misa. And I don't like celebrating my birthday you know that.."

JUST HIS BIRTHDAY?! WHAT ABOUT OUR FREAKING MONTHSARY?!

"Misa? Something wrong?"

Instead of replying, I simply slammed my laptop shut.

Everyone sighed.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. I was in a terrible terrible mood. ...

Why? August 28 is his birthday...and our 5th monthsary. Amazing, right? And he just forgot about it..

Damn him..

 **~~END OF FLASHBACK~~**

We were all currently in Asaka's room. It was an entire floor so we didn't even take up that much space.

"Are you still not going to talk to him?" Asked Akari.

"I want to. But how would you all feel if your boyfriend was studying in a European School and he was surrounded with a hundred girls and you're not there to tell them to back off? Plus the fact that he won't be coming to your 5th monthsary, AND his birthday...and he forgot about your MONTHSARY?!" I said in a depressed tone. I was no longer mad at him. Just depressed...and irritated at all the school work he's getting...and sulking...and..and..and-

"Well, I'd feel what you're feeling. Depressed, wanting to sulk forever, irritated at his school, wanting to murder all those girls staring at him.." Listed Asaka as she applied some nail polish onto her fore finger.

"Yeah but, still, be considerate. Our boyfriends were born hot and cool combined. We have to understand.." Said Akari.

"Yup! And you know how cute and cheesy boys can get. Girls woud be jealous of YOU, Misa." Said Kourin.

"They already are." Pointed out ,Yuri. "And like your 'Shiki' said, you shouldn't be the one jealous."

"And, he's busy. He's the smartest guy in his school. He has a title to maintain. He's tired and stressed. It's a valuable reason why he forgot.." Said Suiko.

 **(She's dating Naoki.. though I may change Naoki's pairing but for now let it be.)**

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'll talk to him later." I said still depressed.

They all sighed and we all decided to just go to the mall. It was Shiki's birthday. And our 5th monthsary. But hey, we have more monthsaries to come. I shouldn't feel down, but I can't help it. We only see each other once a month, in person, since he only comes back when it's our monthsary.

We decided to do some shopping. We went to a couples shop where they sold all types of stuff for couples. Jewelry, shirts, and a lot more.

I decided to buy some shirts for me and Shiki. Yes, we wear those shirts. But Shiki wears a jacker or a coat to hide it. But he's forbidden to wear a jacket or a coat when it's our monthsary.

I picked a green shirt with a 'He's mine, so hands off..' printed on it. I smiled at the shirt. This is perfect.

The girls left since they said they wanted to check out other stores. I nodded and we planned on meeting up later.

I searched for the couple shirt of the green shirt I found, but failed. So I asked the woman on the counter.

"Uhm..." before I even started she smiled.

"Aren't you Misaki Tokura?" she asked.

I nodded.

"OMG! I'm like such a fan! I love the way you cardfight and stuff! So anyways, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Uhm, I need the couple shirt of this one." I said as I showed her the green shirt. "In medium size. And if possible, In red." I said.

"Oh sure! Hold on a sec." She said as she went to the back of the store.

I looked around for more stuff. I picked 4 more pieces of clothing and proceeded to pick out some keychains and stuff.

The first one was a white shirt with a "I love MY GUY" on it. And the couple shirt said "I Love MY GIRL."

The second, was long sleeved. The girl's shirt had a lovely pattern on it that said "Do you love me?" and the guy's shirt had a blank on it. It was Shiki's answer that was soon to be printed on it.

3rd, sleeveless with a hoodie on it. It came in different colors so I bought one black and red for Shiki, and one green and black for me.

I saw a keychain where you can tell them to write the name of your boyfriend/girlfriend on it and insesrt his/her picture.

I bought two. After paying, I strolled around the mall looking for some clothes. And some for Shiki. Buying stuff for Shiki was hard since he looks good in everything he wears, and I don't want him to look like a God that girls swoon over.

I was about to leave the current shop I was in when I saw a silver frame with gold outlines. It was designed with a dragon. .PERFECT.

Since it was an antique shop it wasn't that expensive.

I paid for everything and I was about to meet up with the girls in the food court when I received a message.

 **FROM: Sneaky Twerps.**  
 **To: Horrifying Goddess**  
 **Sorry, change of plans. Meet up with us on the park, 3 blocks away from the mall. Love you, sis!**

I groaned after reading the message. Tsk, what are they planning to do?

I went out of the mall and since I was lazy to walk, I called a cab and told the driver to drive me to the park. It was nighttime and The park was really really dark. I wanted to back out but when I turned around, the cab was gone.

 _'Great. This is the best monthsary ever. First Shiki won't be here, we won't be celebrating our monthsary, I'm miserable and now I'm damn creeped out by this place!_ ' I thought.

Suddenly the lamps were illuminated with light.

"UGH, how it would kill me to have Shiki here..." I said as I backed away.

But all my worries faded away when I heard him...he's here...

 _People lie just to make them feel special_

 _They lie for no good reason..._

 _I lied to make you special_

 _Because that's what you really are.._

 _And I don't need no wishing star,_

 _Just need you here_

 _in my arms.._

 _And girl, I don't need no_

 _birthday cake_

 _To make my life sweeter_

 _than it already is_

 _You're the present that I wanted_

 _For my birthday_

 _And I don't need no wishing candle_

 _To make my birthday wishes come true..._

 _I just need you.._

 _And Misa, I truly do..._

 _Love you..._

I couldn't hide my shock because of him. UGH! Damn him and his singing! Damn him and his suprises! Damn me, because I'm do goddamn lucky to have him...

"Am I Forgiven?" He asked.

I ran up to him and hugged him tight, never wanting to let go.

"Was everything part of your sick plan?" I asked as I sobbed into his chest.

"Yes. Well, except for the 'making you jealous' part. I don't need a plan to make you jealous..." He chuckled and I punched his chest.

He hugged me back.

"Happy birthday, you lying dragon." I said as I kissed him on the lips. "And happy monthsary." I said after parting.

"Happy monthsary, Goddess." He said as he smiled the smile that was meant for me only. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. "And happy birthday to me, Indeed."

"What's your birthday wish?" I asked when we parted..but then...

"Wait on second thought don't tell me. It might not come true.." I said stopping him before he answered.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course, stupid." I answered.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked.

"Are you out of your mind? Yes, duh." I said.

"Will you stay in my life?" He asked seriously.

"I will..."

Before I could even ask why, he cupped my face and kissed me on the lips once more.

"Then wish granted..."

 **WAAHHH THAT WAS SAPPY!. I'm sorry I wanted to make this fanfic special and in a Kai and Misaki-like style but I couldn't help it! It would be soooo harsh If I made Kai forget their monthsary AND not remember it. Right?**

  
 **Well tell me what ya think in a review!**

 **P.S. BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOSHIKI KAI!**

 **REVIEW!  
**

 **I'll try to update FFY next week.**

 **~Meisakine**


End file.
